Nothing New
by CocoaMoon
Summary: None of this is new to Arnold. M because of language. Pretty tame otherwise. Oneshot.


This is my first time posting, so I hope it's at least "first-time-posting" good.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hey Arnold characters. Nor do I own Lumpy Space Princess. Both of these statements make me sad.

"Hey, Football Head!"

Arnold's heart still had the audacity to speed up as if these feelings were new. As if this crush started recently. As if it was still just a _crush_ at all. He looked up from the library table he had sat at to waste the remaining time before school started for the day. The book he was reading all but forgotten as the most interesting mystery he had ever seen came walking up to him.

"Yeah, Helga?" He calmly responded. Because he's had plenty of experience addressing her without sighing wistfully or going doe-eyed. He was well-practiced in holding back his doofy grin. At least until she walked away.

"Don't you have Dennison for History?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can I see your homework? I forgot all about it because of the damn project Easterling gave us."

Oh, hell no. Arnold didn't curse in front of girls generally, but here in his mind the word was very necessary. Actually even a FUCK no was necessary. Helga could NOT under ANY circumstance see his handwriting.

Because then she'd know who had been slipping anonymous love notes into her locker once a week.

Fuck. No. Was that happening.

Arnold managed to keep his panicked screaming inside and look unaffected.

"Uh, sorry Helga, I left that binder in my locker since I don't have him for a few more blocks," but spying an opportunity, Arnold continued. "If you want, I could just walk you through the answers."

"That works!" She assented and pulled the chair next to him out and plopped into it. Arnold took the onslaught of her vanilla scent like a pro. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed for just a moment and indulge in the aroma that drifted from her hair and skin. Arnold cleared his throat as he leaned into her, checking his enthusiasm at their proximity.

They went through the worksheet together pretty swiftly because even though she wasn't a history buff like himself, he knew she was soaring in the class with an A. When they finished, he wished that it had taken longer. There was still a little less than ten minutes before school actually started left and he really wanted to spend them with Helga if he could.

"Thanks, Arnoldo. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to get it done in first block before I went to Dennison's second," she thanked him as she tossed the binder back into her Lumpy Space Princess backpack.

"Anytime, Helga. I don't mind. So, are you going to Rhonda's party this weekend?"

Helga snorted as she lounged in the chair and I inwardly cheered. She was settling in for conversation! "As if Rhondaloid will let me get out of it twice in a month. If I don't show to this one after I skipped that one she threw in honor of Pop Daddy getting rebooted, she'll whine my ears off about us 'drifting apart because of the tragedy of high school'."

Arnold laughed. But not too hard. Just enough. A chuckle, if you will. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like her. If you want, I can pick you up?"

"That'd be great, 'cause I think Hair Boy is gonna take Pheebs and you know how I fucking haaaate driving."

"Anytime, Helga. I don't mind at all," Arnold says breezily with a shrug.

Except inside he's berating himself violently. Shit, Shortman! You already said that! Look like a total creep, why don't ya?! He tried desperately not to wince as she raised an eyebrow at him. Her gorgeous blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Always so accommodating, eh, Football Head?" She snickered and rose at the sound of the damned bell. "Welp, see ya in the funny papers."

"See you later, Helga," Arnold waved as she departed. And stopped himself just shy of head-desking. How? Three years of liking Helga and he was still making an ass of himself in front of her?? He rubbed at his face with his hands to alleviate a little of his embarrassment and finally stood. As he walked to class he began mentally composing his next note.

Maybe this time he'd focus on her brilliant eyes, or how her smile could cure a case of the Mondays. He could be as sappy as he couldn't be towards her when he wrote his notes. Then, he finally allowed the dopey grin to spread across his lips.


End file.
